Lily Evans, I Can Never Deny You Anything
by Enchantedd
Summary: "Lily Evans, I can never deny you anything. Never forget that."   Lily Evans and James Potter one-shot. Lily has some trouble with her pride, and James lets her know she doesn't need to. Please review! :


**Hello! It's been like, a year since I put something up. **

**I've been really busy...with school and everything. I've got the biggest exams of my life coming up in February, and they will continue on till March 24th. **

**Well I was just feeling a bit guilty about not updating my other fic- I have been working on it and have the next three or four chapters to done (somewhat) only I just don't have the time to continue. So please forgive me- I promise I'll have it all done by June. Just let my exams get over.**

**Anyway, this is a LilyXJames oneshot. I love love love them, only rivaling DracoXHermione. Hahha so yeah, it's very short, and basically a compensation for my lack of activity.**

**Hope you like it, and please review! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Lily?"

Lily Evans whipped around to look at James staring at her from the doorway. Lily hastily stuffed a roll of parchment she had been holding into a notebook, which she hid behind her back.

"Hello, James!" She cried, forcing a note of cheeriness in her voice, and planting a big fake smile on her face. She was suddenly very aware of a blush creeping up her face.

James cocked an eyebrow. He looked disheveled, as usual, and his hair was a complete mess. As usual. And the fact that it was 7 o'clock in the morning did nothing for Lily's defense. "What are you doing?"

Lily slipped down onto the comfortable couch that had been tastefully placed in the Heads' Common Room. She bit her lip, wondering what to tell him. It was a Sunday morning and therefore no classes to get to. Breakfast was served late on Sundays. She had no way of escaping an explanation. She wished James had Quidditch practice or something to go to.

"Are you going to answer me, or should I just come over and ask you why you have my Transfiguration notebook with you?" James asked. He stretched languidly, and with all the grace of a cheetah loped towards her, a grin slipping into place.

"Oh. You know it's yours?" Lily asked.

"Well, obviously. It _is _mine, after all. Who else would know better than me?" James had reached her, and sank down onto the couch beside her. "Why do you have it anyway?"

"James, please don't be mad at me!" Lily cried, staring down at her feet.

"Why should I be mad at you?" James asked. She could hear the smile in his voice, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I stole your rough notebook. From your room. Yesterday."

"Yeah? Why?"

"You're not mad?" Lily asked incredulously,

"Well, I mean, why would you take my rough notebook? Why not the fair parchments I've handed McGonagall?"

"Because that would be embarrassing." Lily whispered. She knew the blush was more pronounced now.

James laughed outright. "And getting caught stealing isn't?"

Lily glared at him. "Fine!" She screamed, and got up abruptly. She threw the notebook at him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine! Make fun of me and my inability to Transfigure properly. Mock me and my uselessness. Go ahead, why don't you?"

James stopped laughing, and looked at her intently. He looked as if he was about to interrupt, but Lily wasn't done yet.

"Every day! Every day I try so hard to do all that rubbish! My theory is perfect, I can tell you every single Law that ever existed, but I'm rubbish at doing it practically! Transfiguration is my worst subject, EVER! And McGonagall mocks me in class every time! And you're…you're just so bloody good at it and you don't even try and I'm just terrible and I don't understand how I can do everything else except this and…ugh!"

She stopped, nearly close to tears.

"Lily. You could've just asked me for help, you know?" James asked quietly.

"But I did! I did ask for help. And you laughed at me, just like that! I don't ever forgive you for that!" Lily huffed. Her hair was in a complete disarray now.

"When did you ask me?"

"At the beginning of term. You laughed. You said, "Ah, victory, Lily Evans asking for help" or something like that."

James chuckled. "Silly girl. Did you think I was serious?"

"There you go again! Continue laughing at me!"

James sighed and got up. 'Lily, shut up a bit. I'm not laughing at you. Or making fun of you. You can always, always ask me for help. You know that."

"I don't! I thought that…now that we're friends, you would help me. But I don't know. I was too embarrassed to ask…" Lily certainly looked embarrassed, the blush more prominent than ever.

James walked towards her. "Friends, eh? Then what was the need to be embarrassed?"

Lily looked up at him. He towered over her. And his face…looked completely gorgeous. Lily had never noticed how good looking he was before, but now that they were closer, she couldn't help noticing things like that. Or little things like the way his hair fell over his eyes, the way he pushed his hand in his hair, the way he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the way he laughed…Merlin, she was completely mental!

"I don't know…" she whispered. "What if you denied me help?"

James was now standing very close to her. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair off her face. "Lily, look at me."

She looked up, and completely serious hazel eyes bore down on her green ones.

"I would never deny you, Lily Evans. Never."

Lily wasn't sure of what to say, so she kept quiet.

"I can't tell you how special you are. How the last couple of months have been the best in my life. How much fun you are to be around. But yeah. Your stupid pride is always getting in the way of things, Lil. You've got to be less inhibited. You're perfect, everything about you is, and you shouldn't be afraid to let people know that, you know? Never forget that you're a brilliant student-"

James was interrupted by a snort from Lily, and he raised his hands to catch hold of her arms.

"-even if you've gotten one, one bloody A in your life in Transfiguration. So, Lily, why on earth should you be embarrassed?"

Lily bit her lower lip. She was too scared to look up.

"I don't know. Because…it's you." When she finally did look up, James was looking down at her with a sort of triumphant expression on his face.

"Lily Evans, I can never deny you anything. Never forget that."

Lily buried her face in his chest, and shook her arms free to snake them around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered against him. James knelt his head down, against the crook of her neck.

He lifted her face with a finger, and a crooked smile adorned his face. "You're welcome, Lil. Always."

And he brought his lips down on hers in a searing kiss.

One kiss turned to two, and two turned into breathlessness. Breathlessness coupled with sheer perfection. Lily put her arms around his neck, allowing her hands to sift through his hair as James put his hand around her waist, cradling her as she kissed him back.

Lily broke the kiss a minute later, only to mutter, "Finally."

James laughed and kissed her again. "Heaven knows I know what you're feeling ten times magnified."

She elbowed him in the stomach, not letting their kiss get broken, but James pulled back momentarily.

"Ow," he muttered. "You know, you actually are a bit pathetic at Transfiguration," he grinned.

Lily glared at him, and made to hit him, but he caught her arms again and laughed, making Lily laugh too. He stooped down, to reclaim her lips, but paused for a second with a wicked smile on his face.

"But under my brilliant tutelage, you shall fast begin to excel at that pathetically simply subject. I promise."

* * *

**You know what to do! Please review!**

**That rhymes lol.**

**Okay so once again, I'm very sorry about my inactivity. Let my exams get over, and then I'll continue updating. :)**

**Take caree!**

**xxx**


End file.
